Skylanders-a new dawn
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Sequel to faithful love) Dark Spyro's been on the run for about a week, and the Skylanders finally have him trapped, Spyro isn't gonna let a golden opportunity like this pass, but when he tries to confront him, he runs into a old friend, followed by a sign that could potentially make Spyro's world a lot darker.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"all right, Skylanders, spread out, he's here somewhere" Spyro instructed the others as they began searching, just this morning, Spyro and Cynder had sent out search parties to find and successfully capture Dark Spyro, as he was still at large, "man, I should've tied him up, or something, before going to fight Malefor" Spyro grumbled as Cynder flew up to him, "you can't change the past, Sypro, but, you can improve for the future" Spyro looked over, "thanks, Cyn, that really helps boost my confidence" Spyro smiled, "well, I can't just sit around and watch my most beloved fly around all mopey and such" Cynder replied, "now, back to the task at hand, finding Dark Spyro, let's split up and look for him, Cyn" Spyro instructed, and they flew off.

Spyro landed in a small forest, blanketed by the warm sun, "ahh, it's day like these that I-" "HELP" Spyro was cut off as he heard a cry for help, "please, don't let them take my wings, or my face, or anything really, I'm quite handsome, but please, someone help!" Spyro immediately recognized that voice, Sparx! Spyro flew to the sound of the voices and saw where the dragonfly was, he was surrounded by...apes? "No, that's impossible, how did the apes and Sparx get here?" Spyro murmured to himself as he flew down to protect Sparx, "back off!" Spyro exclaimed and incinerated them with a blast of fire, "there, that takes of that" Spyro wiped his hands as the apes ran off, "Spyro?" Sparx asked, "yeah, it's me" at this, Sparx beamed up joy, "oh, Spyro! Your alive, so you didn't die at Malefor's lair" Sparx exclaimed, "yeah, Sparx, me and Cynder were teleported here after I used my energy to try and fix the world" at the mention of Cynder, he immediately shivered, you see, Sparx never trusted Cynder, thinking of her as suspicious, "so, spikey's here, eh? Where exactly?" Sparx asked, "come on Sparx, I can take you to her, and all of my other new friends" as Spyro flew off, Sparx followed behind, "wait, friends? Did you say friends? Oh crap! Wait up!" Sparx called out as he caught up with Spyro.

 **Hello there, yes, a new Spyro x Cynder story is abound, and, ualike the Foxy x Mangle series, this series will be limitless until I choose to end it otherwise, so you can expect another book after this one**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey guys, you know how in every Legend of Spyro game, Sparx's voice changes, first it was David Spade, then Billy west, and I forgot the third one, this time, imagine he has Steve Carell's voice, good luck**

Chapter 2

as Spyro and Sparx flew in the sky, they shared some laughs, Spyro asked Sparx what it was like in the new world without him, "well, you know, people being people, the usual" Sparx replied, then Spyro asked the important question, "Sparx, why were you surrounded by apes?" Spyro asked, "oh, I don't know, I was just being myself, and then, BOOM! I'm here, you know?" Sparx told him, "but, that doesn't fully explain how you were transported into the Skylands" Spyro murmured, he didn't think it possible for other beings to be transported, and the fact that apes were there was unsettling to him, he would talk with Cynder about that, when they returned to the group, he called for Cynder, "Cyn! I've got someone here you might wanna meet", "wait? Did you just say...Cyn?" Sparx asked, "yeah, a lot has changed since the last time we met" then Cynder came through to Spyro, "hey Spyro, you called?" Cynder smiled, then Spyro moved to the side to reveal Sparx, "ta-da!" Spyro recited, "well, Sparx, it's bee awhile" Cynder greeted him, "uh, yeah, it has, he-he" Sparx chuckled as Cynder stood by Spyro, "by the way, you guys look totally different" Sparx pointed out, "well, there'll be plenty of time to explain why, but first, Cyn, I need to speak with you" Spyro beckoned his mate over. "What is it, Spyro?" Cynder asked, "well, Cyn, when I found Sparx, he was surrounded by apes, and not just any apes, but the type of apes that were under your command when you were Malefor's general" Spyro explained. "Yes, that is quite unsettling, Spyro" Cynder replied, "yeah, I intend to find out why, but first we need to find Dark Spyro" he responded, then Trigger Happy rushed up to them, "guys, we found Dark Spyro!" The two looked at each other, "here we go" they both said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"give it up, Dark Spyro, we have you surrounded!" Spyro heard Whirlwind announce, "please, do you really think you can beat me!? I've beaten your precious Spyro, I think I can handle you as well!" Dark Spyro retorted fiercely, he then sent out a warning shot of dark fire, this blast almost hit Sparx, "woah, okay, so whose the grumpy dragon?" Sparx asked, clearly irritated by this blast, "that would be Dark Spyro, an evil clone of me created by Kaos" Spyro sighed, "Kaos? Whose Kaos?" Sparx asked, "we'll explain everything later, Sparx, but first we need to bring Dark Spyro in" Cynder explained as they flew down to the ground. "Well, of it isn't Spyro the dragon!" Dark Spyro snarled, Spyro glared at him, "you aren't escaping this time, Skylanders, box him in!" Spyro instructed, "uh, what's a Skylander?" Sparx whispered to Cynder, she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "not now, Sparx!" Spyro whispered to him as he joined with the other Skylanders as they surrounded Spyro's dark clone, "now, now, don't get any closer, or someone's gonna get hurt, I tell you" Dark Spyro chuckled as he prepared to blast them with his dark fire, "oh no you don't!" Spyro leapt in blasted Dark Spyro with his fire, "argh! I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna kill you!" Dark Spyro threatened, "well, your all talk but no actions" Spyro slyly replied, at this, Dark Spyro charged him into the air and flew after Spyro, "Spyro!" Cynder cried, "ohh, okay, there he goes" Sparx crosses his arms, Cynder flew up after them, "and there _she_ goes as well" Sparx sighed as he dropped his arms and flew after as well. "Ragh, I'll finish you!" Dark Spyro slashed at Spyro's chest, "don't be so sure about that, sparky" Spyro replied slyly, "DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" Dark Spyro exclaimed with rage and malice in his voice, he rammed Spyro in the side, "argh!" Spyro started descending towards the ground at a high velocity, "ta-ta, Spyro" Dark Spyro chuckled, but was then blasted by a stream of electricity, "argh! Who dares!" Dark Spyro exclaimed, when he looked, he saw Cynder flying there, "geez, you really sound like Malefor now too" Cynder retorted, that's when she noticed Spyro falling to the ground, "Skylanders, catch Spyro!" Cynder called to them, that's when Dark Spyro grabbed Cynder, "ack!" Cynder choked, "hey, you stupid black dragon, let her go!" Sparx tried to hit Dark Spyro, but he merely flicked him away, "being resurrected by Malefor, I've gained new abilities that make me stronger and more deadly, for one..." Dark Spyro touched Cynder's forehead "what are you-!?", then she turned black, with her blue eyes changing to red, "I can now put anyone under my dark spell" Dark Spyro released her, and she stayed in midair, wings flapping, "now, _Dark_ Cynder, destroy those Skylanders!" Dark Spyro commanded her, and she flew towards them at high speed.

Spyro landed on a conveniently soft pillow of sand, and awoke to see the other Skylanders standing above him, "Spyro, are you alright?" Whirlwind asked, "yeah, I'd say that, but that would be lying" Spyro sat up and saw Sparx flying towards him, "Spyro! You good?" He asked, concerned, "I'm fine Sparx, but where's Cynder?" Spyro asked, that's when Cynder exploded into the ground, sand flying everywhere, there she was, just standing there, growling. "Cyn, are you okay? Wait, what happened to you?" Spyro walked up to her, but was blasted back by her electricity breath, "argh!" Spyro was knocked back into a tree, "ow" he mumbled as he fell to the ground, the other Skylanders looked at Cynder, clearly she didn't seem to possess any remorse for what she just did, she then leaped at the other Skylanders, taking them down in an instant, then Dark Spyro flew down to the ground and next to Cynder, "well then, meet Dark Cynder, my new companion, she made short work of you, well, we'll be going now" Dark Spyro and Cynder flew off into the distance, Sparx, thankfully, was the only one who wasn't hurt and flew to Spyro, "hey, Spyro, wake up" Sparx shook him, "ugh, Sparx, five more minutes, please" Spyro mumbled, then Sparx face-palmed, and slapped Spyro, "agh, Sparx! What did I-" Spyro stopped when he saw the other Skylanders lying on the sand, defeated, "I remember now, Cynder, what happened to Cynder?" Spyro asked Sparx, "well you see" Sparx began, "she may or may not have been turned into a vessel of evil by Dark Spyro, forced to do his bidding, but ya know, nothing major" Sparx explained sarcastically, "no, Cyn, evil again? I can't let Dark Spyro use her like this, not like Malefor" Spyro looked down, then up at the Skylanders, who were just starting to recover, "hey, Spyro, didn't Ignitus tell you that you had control over four different elements because your a purple dragon or something" Sparx pointed out, "I do Sparx, but...it's been awhile since I've tried using any element besides fire, its been years actually, I don't know if it'll work" Spyro looked down, unsure, "well, you gotta try it, if we want to have any hope of beating Dark Spyro and rescuing Cynder, you just might have to reawaken those abilities inside you Spyro" Sparx told him, Spyro nodded in response, "your right Sparx, Cyn is in danger, and I've got to save her, come on, we're heading to the training course Sparx" Spyro told him, "but what about the other Skywhatchamacallits?" Sparx asked, "Sky _landers_ , Sparx, and to answer your question, they'll be fine, worse stuff has happened then this" Spyro replied, and they set out to the training dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spyro and Sparx landed in the training dojo quickly, "now Sparx, we need to find some way to reawaken the other three dormant elements within me, perhaps a specific training course" Spyro considered his options, "or we could just, ya know, throw something at you (figuratively) and see if your powers will reawaken, I mean, you've already re-mastered fire" Sparx pointed out as Spyro considered this, "your right Sparx, if that just might work, then that's just what I'll do" Spyro flew to the course selector and set a specific course for him, he would get Cynder back, he was sure of it.

Cynder opened her eyes to see herself in a dark room, trapped in a cage, "don't bother struggling" a mysterious, feminine voice told her, "it won't work" and the voice sounded familiar too, _"what is this place?"_ Cynder thought to herself, "I can answer that Cynder" the voice told her, Cynder looked around in surprise, "oh please, you really shouldn't be surprised that I can read your thoughts, after all, we are in your mind" the voice stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself, and Cynder gasped, it was her, but darker, more...evil, "who are you!?" Cynder questioned, "oh silly, I'm you, the dark side you've been suppressing ever since Convexity" she growled, "wait, that was you!?" Cynder exclaimed, "yes, and now, I can fly by Dark Spyro with pride, although I'm not in control of your exterior, he's given me all the space in your head to play with you" she grinned "and give me the chance to resurrect Malefor!" Cynder sighed, "listen, me, just last week we brought Malefor back into the underworld, there's no way the Skylanders will let you succeed" Cynder told her, "maybe not, but at least you can watch what you do under Dark Spyro's control" Cynder's eyes then flickered to the real world. She saw herself flying next to Dark Spyro, "now, _Dark_ Cynder, before we return to my temporary lair, we must first prove how destructive you can be, to wit, you will destroy that Mabu village!" Dark Spyro pointed at a nearby island, and, without control of her own movements, Cynder sped down towards the village, _"no, no! Don't do it!"_ Cynder tried to plead to herself, but not even her own words could break Dark Spyro's control, she started blasting homes with electricity breath, breaking down buildings, and trapping innocent Mabus, _"no, stop!"_ Cynder gasped in horror as she saw herself bite down on a Mabu's neck, killing him, _"no!"_ Cynder cried out as tears formed in her eyes, though they weren't visible on the outside, she kept killing and destroying, _"make it stop!"_ Cynder started crying, _"make it stop!"_ She repeated desperately, _"make it stop"_ her cries turned to whimpers as Dark Spyro flew down to her, "ah, good, Cynder, your truely a worthy asset, now come, we must go to my temporary lair" and they flew off. Then Cynder's vision returned to the dark room, "ah, this will be enjoyable" the dark version of her said as Cynder curled up in a ball, "Spyro, please help me" she whimpered.

"Haha, take that!" Spyro exclaimed as a blast of ice miraculously shot out of his mouth and froze the dummy, "whew, finally! We got all the elements, only took us about 500 tries" Sparx sighed, "it only took 10 tries, Sparx, you need to step your game up in the math department" Spyro joked, "well, now I have the four elements, fire, electricity, ice, and earth, now, I'm gonna need some companions, besides you of course Sparx" Spyro explained, "and I think I know where to find them."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"are you considering taking some of your Skyguys to go with you?" Sparx asked, "they're called Sky _landers_ , Sparx" Spyro sighed, "listen, the Skylanders are sticking here to defend the Ruins and the Core of Light, I'm gonna find some assistance in some _other_ friends that I know" Spyro explained, "well, who are they, the guardians are still in the other world, so there's no hope with them" Sparx considered their options, "no! Sparx, not the guardians, although I could really use Ignitus's advice right about now **(except for the fact that he's dead)** , it's not them. I'm talking about some non-Skylander friends I've made here" Spyro told the dragonfly as he spread his wings, "and like I said, I know where to find them" "oh brother" Sparx sighed, and with that, they flew off.

Spyro and Sparx landed near a building, "a bar? Why a bar?" Sparx crossed his arms in confusion. Spyro couldn't really explain, but he tried his best, "well, despite my _friends_ being cheery and such, they like to hang out in shady places for reasons I cannot explain" Spyro told him as they entered, the building was dimly-lit as a mixed of Mabu, trolls, elves, and a number of other species all confided themselves in this building, "are you here for a reservation, sir?" A Mabu waiter came up and asked, "um, sirs!" Sparx grumpily corrected him, "Sparx! Um no, we'e just here to meet some people" Spyro explained, "all right then" the waiter then waited for the next group, "who are we here to meet again?" Sparx asked, "well, we're looking for two dragons" Spyro began, "oh, other dragons, okay, what do they look like?" Sparx asked, "one of them is red, and the other is pink **(sound familiar?)** , you should be able to spot them, as they're the only brightly-colored people in this entire bar, besides us" Spyro described them, then they noticed a booth in the corner, with the two characters that Spyro described. As soon as they noticed they trotted over to them, and sat down, the red dragon was the first to notice "do I know you?" He asked, Spyro face-palmed, "yes, Flame, you know me, I'm Spyro" at this, Flame and the pink dragon looked at Spyro, "SPYRO!" The pink dragon tried to grab him and hug him, but Spyro successfully dodged and introduced everyone, "Sparx, this red dragon is Flame, and the pink one is Ember, they were the friends I told you about" Spyro explained, then Ember successfully grabbed him, and Spyro whispered to Sparx, "she's got kind of an obsession with me" "ya think?" Sparx replied quietly yet sarcastically. When Spyro finally got Ember off her, he told them why they'd come, "so, you see, Cynder may or may not have been turned into a mindless, evil drone by an evil clone of mine" Spyro explained, "why do you need our help then?" Flame asked, curious, "you guys have excellent tracking skills, you could find Cynder and the clone" Spyro explained, "and what would we get in return?" Flame asked, then Ember elbowed him in the rib, "ack! Okay! Okay" Flame calmed Ember "hmm, I mean, your Spyro, I can't fully say no to you, so...I won't, we'll help you Spyro" Flame accepted, and they shook hands, "oh boy, soooo...where do we start? How do we find Cynder? Cause I don't know" Sparx asked, "I just inadvertently told you, Sparx, Flame and Ember are excellent trackers, they can help us find Cynder" Spyro explained, "ohhhh. That makes sense" Sparx made a thoughtful look on his face, "alright then" Flame began, "where do we start?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cynder awoke once more in the dark, empty space that was her mind. This didn't discourage her intelligence, she was actually quite smart, as was Spyro, she always considered that, she saw her dark self reform, "ah, your awake again I see" she grinned as she circled her cage, "you can't keep me in here, um...me!" Cynder exclaimed, then her dark self burst into laughter, "you honestly think you can break out of that cell, I crafted it in this little brain of yours, I control what happens here, not you!" She told Cynder sternly, oh, what she would give to have Spyro with her right now. Holding her in a tight embrace, telling her it would be okay, "your thinking of Spyro, aren't you?" The dark Cynder spoke, Cynder jolted upright when she heard that, "of course you are, he's your mate, I bet your expecting him to just fly in and free you from Dark Spyro's control, aren't you?" Cynder then glared at her dark self, "I honestly don't know what you can possibly see in him, Cynder, he's just a dragon, and like all creatures, he can expire" her dark self jeered at her maliciously, "I've got plenty of hope in him, you monster!" Cynder growled, "the thing in him which you refuse to see...is his selflessness, his need to help others, his kind and compassionate heart" Cynder told her dark self as she merely scoffed in disappointment, "oh, my dear Cynder, you've much too learn" she said as she trailed back into the shadows, leaving Cynder alone.

"so, you know where Cynder went?" Spyro asked Flame as they flew through the air, "he can find him, Spyro" Ember reassured him, "besides, we've got more important things to talk about, you and I" she grinned, "um, yeah, maybe later" Spyro replied uneasily, he caught up with Sparx, then he looked to Spyro, "your putting your trust in this gal?" Sparx whispered in disbelief, "hey, just because Ember is obsessed with me, doesn't mean she's not useful, like I said before, they're excellent trackers" Spyro whispered back to Sparx, he merely shrugged. Spyro then took notice of a damaged Mabu village down in the distance, "hey, Flame, Ember, down there!" Spyro pointed down there, "we should check it out" Spyro continued, "I'll go wherever you want, Spyro" Ember replied creepily, _"ok? Whatever"_ Spyro thought to himself, clearly uneasy. They flew down to the wrecked village, "sir, did you see what happened here?" Spyro asked desperately, the Mabu merely trembled fiercely on the bench, "please sir, we can't help stop the person who did this if we don't have a description" Spyro said calmly to the man, "well, ya see..." the Mabu began, "I was here, on this bench, just reading a book, when, BOOM! Our village was attacked" the Mabu started shaking again, Spyro comforted him "it's okay, but could you tell me who they looked like?" Somehow, his amethyst eyes seemed to be a calming source for the Mabu. He then continued his story, " well, the attacker was a dragon, it looked female, but was all black and evil, she was then accompanied by a male dragon of the same color" Spyro's eyes then widened, two black dragons, one male, the other female, that sounds like _"Cynder!"_ Spyro gasped silently, "thanks for your help" Spyro thanked the Mabu and returned to the other three. "Guys, Cynder was here!" Spyro exclaimed to them, "and apparently, she hasn't gone far, I can smell her scent" Flame sniffed the air, "how do you know her scent" Spyro asked, "IDK, I just do" Flame shrugged as he flew off, "I'm putting my trust in the guy who actually knows where he's going, sooo..." Spyro flew off after Flame, "Spyro, wait!" Ember flew after him, "oh brother, again" Sparx sighed and flew after them, again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cynder was toying with her cage, trying to find a way out, when her vision flickered, she assumed that her dark self wanted her to see what Dark Spyro was doing to her, so she merely shrugged and let it take her. As her eyes opened, she saw Dark Spyro placing a strange, pink crystal in a slot on a podium, "now, my Dark Cynder, come and witness the dawn of a new era!" He beckoned her over, Cynder couldn't resist simply because _she_ wasn't in control, that was the only thing that was stopping her from frying Dark Spyro into a pile of ash. When she came up beside him, she saw the room that the crystal was powering, it was dark, large, and ominous-looking, with millions of tiny circles on the ground, she noticed the carvings on the walls as some sort of foreign language, but couldn't make out what they translated too. "Now, to bring forth my army" Dark Spyro chuckled as he twisted the crystal into the slot, immediately the room was charged with energy, dark energy, the circles lit up as pink cylinders surrounded them, the writing lit up as well, and her horrified internal reaction came only when she millions of apes walk through, and not just any apes, they were the apes who sided with Gaul and Cynder when she was their general, it horrified her to her very core _"I didn't think Dark Spyro would be capable of something like this"_ Cynder gasped as she also noticed that dozens of Dark Dragons crossed through the portal, clearly under Dark Spyro's control, "now I can finish what Malefor started all those nights ago, conquering the Skylands!" Dark Spyro then commanded Dark Cynder to lean herself against his side, Cynder couldn't resist, so she did just that, it disgusted her, it disgusted her to her very core, "now then Dark Cynder..." Dark Spyro began, "since I'm a clone of that incompetent Spyro, it means I still possess feelings for you, of course, your mine to command, so I can do this" Dark Spyro immediately kissed her, Cynder on the inside was on the verge of finding some way to tear apart this clone of her most beloved, but she couldn't, Dark Cynder merely kissed back. When he pulled back he took her by the hand gracefully, like Spyro would do, while he may be evil, he's still a clone of Spyro, meaning he would do a lot of things that Spyro would, except for being good, of course. He then stood on the podium, there we're Apes, Dark Dragons, and Drow Elves alike, all cheering for him, "my followers! We are on the brink of total power, all we need is the Skylands in our grip, and the Skylanders: terminated. Brothers and sisters, do you stand with me?" He called out, they all cheered, "then...we wait for the Skylanders to come to us" Dark Spyro then took Dark Cynder by the hand again, _"does he have to do this?"_ Cynder couldn't believe this, that's when Dark Spyro and Cynder entered what looked like a throne room, "this throne belonged to Malefor himself once, and this one..." Dark Spyro showed her a throne sitting by it, "this one belongs to you, my dear" he chuckled as he helped her onto the throne, _"for an evil clone of Spyro, he sure is very calm when it comes to romantics"_ Cynder considered this, well, he was a clone of Spyro after all, but no matter what happened, she knew one thing: Spyro would always be the right one for her.

"Her scent leads this way" Flame informed the other three, Spyro was thinking how he was gonna save Cynder, that's when they noticed a dark, abandoned building, "so your saying she's in that building?" Spyro asked as he pointed to it, "yes, that's what I'm saying" Flame reinforced his statement, "well, what are we waiting for?" Sparx asked, "nothing" Spyro replied, "then let's go" and with that, they flew down to the building.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spyro and the others landed on the ground swiftly and securely, taking a minute to observe their surroundings, "okay, soo, ominous building, dark clouds, a very shadey area, yep, this would seem like the right place that Dark Spyro would take Cynder" Spyro listed the details down and considered this, "well, if this is where they took Cynder, then we should go inside" Flame told them, "I mean, her scent led me to this building, so, it's got to be right somehow" Spyro simply nodded and entered, "why am I always pulled into these situations?" Sparx asked himself as they entered. The 'lobby' was less decayed than Spyro thought it would be, it had a very strict neatness to it, like that of Cynder's lair back in the other world, "wow, for such of decayed building, you'd expect the interior to look worse" Sparx pointed out, "well, I'm happy putting my trust in Spyro more than anyone" Ember replied, this made Spyro face-palm in annoyance, _"I swear, Ember is so obsessed with me, it never ends"_ Spyro groaned in his thoughts, "well, we should split up to find Cynder" Flame pointed out, "well, I'm going this way" Sparx said as he pushed down on a lamp, "huh?" Sparx went in closer to inspect it when it fully seceded into the ground, "Sparx, what did you touch?" Spyro asked in a threatening tone, "um...nothing! Yeah, nothing" Sparx flew back to him, "right" Spyro said as trap doors in the ceiling opened up and a bunch of apes landed on the ground, circling them, "yeah Sparx, I think you touched something importent" Spyro said sarcastically as the four of them got ready to fight.

Cynder's vision was still fixated on her physical form's sight, so she saw when Dark Spyro looked at a small television or reveal some important information, "well, looks like Spyro's here, excellent, I can destroy him first" he grinned maniacally, Cynder then heard her dark self say to her internally _"well, maybe I was wrong, but once he realizes your not worth saving, he'll abandon you!"_ Cynder internally growled back, _"no! I don't believe that, Spyro wouldn't leave me, he loves me!"_ Dark Spyro then turned to her, "Dark Cynder, I've a mission for you..." Dark Spyro began, Cynder's attention drew back to him, "if Spyro makes it past my apes, kill him!" He instructed, _"What!? I can't!"_ Cynder internally began to cry, Dark Cynder nodded in response "ah, I remember when I was incapable of speech, when I was Kaos's lackey, those days have changed" Dark Spyro reminisced to himself as Dark Cynder left her throne to prepare for her battle.

"argh! Get off me, you stupid ape!" Spyro exclaimed as he froze the ape off his breath with his ice breath, "ha! Take that! Good thing you and me reawakened these other elements within me, eh Sparx?" Spyro turned to his friend, who looked over, "well, yeah, it's nice and all, but could you maybe, I don't know, focus on making sure these apes don't kill us!" Sparx pointed to them, Spyro then refocused his attention back to the battle, "I don't understand this" Spyro began, "what don't you understand?" Sparx asked, "I thought after Gaul's death and Malefor's return in Avalar, he cursed the apes to become mindless monsters, these apes are in the same condition as when Cynder was in charge of them" Spyro explained as he incinerated a few more apes, "that is a pressing question, but maybe not dying would help too, ya know?" Sparx replied wittingly, Spyro then used his electricity breath to send out a surge powerful enough to stun all the apes and not Ember and Flame, "Spyro!" Flame called out to him, "you go ahead and find Cynder, we can take care of this" Flame informed, "okay then, see ya on the flip side" Spyro told them as Sparx and him left the room. The doors behind them were closed by Flame and Ember to prevent the apes from following, so Spyro and Sparx were in the clear, for now. "You know, Sparx, I can hardly remember the last time it was just the two of us together" Spyro told him, "same here, it's actually a miracle I found you in general" Sparx replied, they entered a room that looked like a large colosseum, "okay then, what to d-ack!" Spyro was zapped in the back by a stream of lightning, lightning that felt all too familiar, "Spyro!" Sparx flew to him, "I'm good, aside from feeling like fried dragon-meat" Spyro got to his feet to see his attacker, it was Cynder.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"well, I found Cynder" Sparx pointed out, "no duh, Sparx, she's standing in front of us" Spyro retorted, clearly a little bit grumpy from being zapped, he looked up to see who was sitting in the main seat of the colosseum, it was Dark Spyro. "Welcome, my inferior, to your death!" He declared as Cynder circled the edge of the colosseum, "you still think your better than me, come on, I beat you because of your insane ego, dude, I don't think this is gonna work either" Spyro scoffed in disappointment, he could see Dark Spyro mustering a growl, "nevertheless, Dark Cynder, kill him!" Dark Spyro ordered. _Dark_ Cynder charged Spyro, who had successfully jumped out of the way, "Cyn! I don't want to fight you, please!" Spyro tried talking to her, but was answered with a slash to the face, he felt where he was slashed, it was bleeding. Clearly Cynder had no intentions of not harming him, that was for sure, "Cyn, please!" Spyro begged as he dodged and was struck again by Cynder, this time on the chest, he winced slightly as he saw blood dripping down his chest, he shivered, he felt cold for some reason, Sparx had found himself a nice spot to watch on the sidelines "yeah, I'm gonna sit this one out, good luck", "ack, Cynder, please stop this!" Spyro begged as he freed himself from Cynder, who was choking him at that moment, he then flew up as Cynder followed and kicked him out of the air, "argh!" Spyro groaned as he crashed into the floor, Dark Spyro looked like he was about to call for some popcorn, he was that entertained, Cynder then grabbed Spyro by the neck and started choking him, "ack!" Spyro tried to breath but was losing breath, that's when Cynder dropped him and started kicking and beating him, then she tossed him across the colosseum. "Oh, this is too good!" Dark Spyro sounded almost playful, Spyro barely mustered the strength to get up when Cynder flew to him and punched him in the stomach, then slashed his right leg, "argh! Cyn, I won't fight you!" Spyro tried to grab Cynder and talk to her, but she grabbed his arm and started twisting it, "argh!" Spyro screamed out in pain as Cynder held his arm and smashed his face into the concrete, while Spyro's face wasn't damaged, his nose did start bleeding, Spyro wouldn't stop trying to free Cynder, he would go to his very last breath.

 _"No! Stop it! Your killing him!"_ Cynder cried out internally, _"such is the way of life, he will die knowing his mate was the one to do it"_ her dark side laughed, then Cynder's sadness turned to rage as she burst out of the vision and broke the cage, "what!? Impossible!" Her dark self looked in fear as Cynder wiped her from existence, "now I'm in control" she stated as she landed on the ground peacefully.

Dark Cynder had thrown Spyro against a wall and was choking him, "Cynder, even if I die, I'll save you, you don't deserve this" Spyro choughed as Cynder threw him to the ground, "and I'll always love you" he mumbled weakly as Cynder crashed him into the wall again, and held him by his neck, he then saw Cynder raising her claws, in what seemed to be the final blow, and Spyro closed his eyes, knowing that this might be it, instead she did something that totally threw Spyro off-guard, she kissed him, "MMPH" Spyro was shocked as he split open his eyes, but then melted back into the kiss, it didn't feel fake or like it was a trick of some sort, it felt true and out of love, they kissed for a whole minute before she pulled away, "I love you too" Cynder told him as her black scales reverted back to magenta and her eyes turned blue again, Spyro smiled, "I knew you were in there" Spyro told her, "uh, guys?" Sparx cut in between them and pointed up at the seat, when they looked, they saw Dark Spyro sitting there, enraged, "WHAT!? NO! NO! NO! YOU DARE TO BETRAY ME!?" Dark Spyro yelled, "uh no, to betray you meant that I was loyal from the start" Cynder corrected him, "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH" Dark Spyro lept into the stadium, "time to finish what we started" Dark Spyro sneered, "your right" Spyro replied as Cynder and himself were prepared to fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"you just don't get it, do you Spyro? You can't beat me!" Dark Spyro snarled as Spyro and Cynder circled him, "well...I do have Cynder, sooo..." Spyro trailed off, "ragh! Get over here!" Dark Spyro lept for the purple dragon, who weakly but nimbly dodged the attack, he then tripped and fell, his arm still in serious pain, "Spyro!" Cynder ran to his side, "your in no condition to fight!" She laid her hand on his side, "nonsense, my healing powers should kick in any time now" Spyro weakly protested as he got to his feet, Dark Spyro saw this and rage coursed through his veins, "don't touch her!" Dark Spyro charged him, ramming him in his rib cage, "argh!" Spyro used what little strength he had to stop him and Dark Spyro before they crashed into the walls, "your delusional, Sparky, if you think she loves you" Spyro grunted as he tossed Dark Spyro into the wall, "Spyro!" Sparx and Cynder once more flew to his side as he collapsed onto the ground, Dark Spyro stood up, seemingly unharmed, "you really think he loves you, don't you?" Dark Spyro chuckled, Cynder looked up at him in fury, "but I know the truth, I'll always be a shoulder to lie on, I could make you a queen!" He exclaimed, Cynder slowly stood up, "if you think that I'm just going to believe every word you just said? After you beat my mate into unconsciousness!?" She flew at him with speed and zapped him with her electricity breath, "argh! You know it's true!" Dark Spyro flew after her, while this was happening, Sparx was shaking Spyro fiercely, "come on, Spyro, Spikey's in trouble" Sparx said teasingly, Spyro grumbled as he opened his eyes, then Sparx saw flashes of blue energy surrounding Spyro, "woah! What the-!?" Sparx gasped in amazement as Spyro's body started to heal.

Cynder circled Dark Spyro with speed, having trained with this technique in sparring almost every day with Spyro, she was able to quickly surround her dazed opponent, "argh! Get this wind out of my face!" Dark Spyro shouted, almost as though he was trying to command it to disperse, "sorry buster, but that's not happening" Cynder replied wittingly as she continued to circle him, "ack!" Dark Spyro cried out as he was hit in the side by some unknown source, "heyo!" Cried a familiar voice, _"Spyro!?"_ Cynder thought to herself, clearly baffled. When she spotted Spyro flying gracefully towards her, she noticed that Spyro's wounded had fully healed, she decided not to question it, as she was more than happy to have Spyro by her side, "now, let's finish him! For real" Spyro told her, she nodded in response, "fools! You can't defeat me! I'm more powerful than either of you combined!" Dark Spyro shouted in pure rage, "not a chance!" Spyro retorted as he blasted him with his flame breath, "ha! It'll take more than that to sto-ack!" Dark Spyro was cut off as Cynder joined him and blasted him with her electricity breath, "argh!" Dark Spyro screeched. Then, to Cynder's surprise, Spyro started firing four different elements at once: lightning, ice, earth, and fire, _"he has his full powers back"_ Cynder assumed as they kept blasting Dark Spyro, "argh! I'LL KILL YO-AGHHHHHHHHHHH" Dark Spyro screeched as he dissolved into nothing, Spyro and Cynder stopped their attack and flew to the ground "okay? So...he's gone right?" Sparx asked them as they landed, "I would hope so..." Spyro trailed off, then the ground started shaking, "woah, what the what!?" Spyro exclaimed as him and Cynder's vision went white.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"ohh, my head" Spyro groaned as he awoke on a green valley, he glanced from side-to-side, stratching his head in confusion, "this isn't the Skylands" Spyro murmured _"why does this place look so familiar?"_ Spyro thought to himself when he heard another groan from behind him, he saw a very familiar dragoness, "Cynder!" Spyro ran to her, when he got to her, he noticed something happened to her, her magenta scales were black, her body was more angled, and she had more horns, "wait..." Spyro trailed off as Cynder opened her eyes, "Spyro? Is that you? Why do you look so weird?" Cynder groaned as he helped her up, "different? What do you mean?" Spyro asked, then he saw a puddle, as he flew toward the puddle, he noticed what Cynder meant by 'different', he saw that his horns were larger, same with his scales, his voice also sounded different, when he beckoned Cynder to fly to him, she did so, and looked into the puddle. She took a moment to observe her look, "why do we look like-?" Cynder then gasped, Spyro realized this too, "Cynder..." he began, "I think we're in Avalar."

The End

a war for love coming soon

* * *

 **yeet, another book done, and (going back to my first point), I intend to keep Spyro x Cynder going for a long time, book 4 is not the end, and book 5 certainly is not, trust me, their'd gonna be a lot of Spyro x Cynder, anyway, until next time.**


End file.
